Crossover
by Reigufu-sama
Summary: what would happen if Yohko and Dark Schnieder went through time. What if they ended up in fuedal japan? rated R for future lemony chapters *grins* i need help with a better title....


Disclaimer: I don't either Inu Yasha or Bastard! They belong to the respected person that owns them already. Look people I got over my lets damn Rumiko Takahashi kick. ^^  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was an average day in the feudal era. Birds chirping, demons being slain, and a half demon by the name of Inu Yasha cursing a young girl who lives 500 years in the future. She had promised to return today but she had yet to show up. He would give her 10 more minutes and if she had yet to show up he would drag her back to look for more jewel shards.  
  
"Damn girl you better get back here soon." muttered Inu Yasha.  
  
A small kitsune was spying on our favorite half demon. He burst out laughing when he heard him talking to himself by the well. He knew who the half demon was muttering about. So he decided to have some fun with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha!" shrieked Shippo.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head and glared at Shippo.  
  
"What do you want runt?"  
  
"You don't think the reason Kagome is late is because she is with some guy do you?" asked Shippo with innocence in his voice.  
  
For some odd reason this question farther enraged the half demon. (why wouldn't this piss off Inu we all know he loves her and that he gets jealous we she pays attention to some other male ^^) He promptly decided to bop Shippo over the head. And Shippo started to cry which brought in a certain monk into the area and Inu Yasha got hit over the head with Miroku's staff. (Not that kind of staff you hentais!) This brought a bout of hitting and arguing which lasted over an hour giving the girl from the future extra time to get to the well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the other side of the well.  
  
Kagome was finding it hard to ditch her dear friends. They were very persistent to find out about her "boyfriend". In truth she didn't have a boyfriend. Not for lack of males who were interested in her mind you. It was b/c she was in love with Inu Yasha and didn't even want to consider dating any other guy. Although she might soon actually accept a date from Hojo-kun and actually go if Inu Yasha didn't get his act together. Or maybe she would let Kouga-kun kiss her.. In front of Inu Yasha. That would teach him. He can kiss Kikyo (*author coughs at this point and starts calling Kikyo an evil whore*) but she was not allowed to touch, look or think about another male. Well screw him! The next time they see Kouga-kun she was gonna kiss him. And just not a chaste little peck but a full blown passionate kiss. Of course this might make Kouga think that she wanted to be his woman. So she started to rethink while she was packing to go back to the feudal era. She quickly finished packing and then ran off to the well. Once she was there she jumped inside and went through the time barrier to feudal Japan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back in Inu Yasha's era.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha were still fighting but that came to a complete halt as Inu Yasha smelled Kagome's scent and rushed off towards the well. (ok I know I said he was by the well earlier but with him and Miroku fighting they sorta wound up half way back to the village ok ^^ )  
  
AN: I suck at writing.. I'm away from my muses right now and I can't write up any good chapters o.O  
  
As soon as Kagome's hand reached the top of the well Inu Yasha took her hand and hauled her rest of the way up. And then he proceeded to yell at her.  
  
"Damn bitch you were supposed to be here like 2 hours ago!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well excuse me for having a life beyond jewel shards!!" screamed Kagome. "Just because you want to search for jewel shards 24/7 doesn't mean I want to. I have a life on the other side of the well that I have to go back to once and a while. Geez I need a break once in a while. So there!"  
  
She stomped away in the direction of the village, Inu Yasha not far behind her with her familiar yellow bag. They walked onto the village in silence neither knowing that today would be a day they would never forget.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Oh lookie! I finished the first chapter! Sorry it's not longer but I really want to finish my music video. It's a really long song and it's gonna take me the rest of the night to finish it. Anyways I will try to update again in about 2 to 3 days. (Or whenever I get to watch Bastard! eps 2-6, I've already seen # 1) yeah and could you guys help me with choosing a new name for my website. Go to my website to vote. The link to it is on my profile page!! Thanks you guys! 


End file.
